


Necessary - Jaepil

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: (gay) kpop one shots [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian is getting ignored, Comforting, Crying, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jae comforts Wonpil, Jae is the one who hurt him, M/M, Making Up, Wonpil is hurt, and again they're sleeping, but he makes it up to him, but it probably sucks, but just for short, i mean i tried, idk - Freeform, jaepil, they kiss, why is everyone sleeping in my os
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Wonpil didn't come to eat dinner and Jae went up to check on him.He didn't expect a crying keyboardist but he's there to comfort the younger... right?
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: (gay) kpop one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Necessary - Jaepil

Sungjin sighed loudly and asked the other members where Wonpil was. The keyboardist was late for their dinner and that's something Sungjin simply couldn't accept. As the leader he thought he's responsible for things like having his members fed and to make sure they are taking care of themselves. "It's okay, I'm going to look after him." Jae, the oldest, said already standing. "You can start eating already." He sets and what the oldest says is what's going to happen. Sungjin, Younhyun and Dowoon nodded and started to eat. "But please make sure you won't bicker again." Jae rolled his eyes but promised to be kind anyways.

He went to Wonpils room, checking there first. Where else should the fake maknae be?

Entering the room he saw Wonpil on his bed, his knees up to his chest, silently sobbing. Jae closed the door whispering a small "Piri?" Wonpil looked up at the nickname but as he saw Jae he hid his face again. The oldest came close to him, hugging him tightly. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. Wonpil just shook his head and without asking anymore questions he hugged the shaking boy.

After around five minutes Wonpil started to calm down. "How about I get us some food and we'll just eat and cuddle a bit more?" He asked the smaller one who nodded on the question.

Jae went up but not without ruffling through his hair. "I'll be back soon, I promise." In the kitchen he grabbed some yummy food making the others confused. "Wonpil is not feeling well so I get him some food." "Do you need any help?" Younghyun asked. "No, don't worry." Jae replied quickly and leaving with the food. "Oh by the way we would appreciate if you could leave us alone for a bit I want to make sure he's fully okay." The members nodded. "Alright, see you later." Jae waved goodbye at Sungjins words.

Back with Wonpil he sat down next to the bunny like boy. The younger snuggled himself into Jaes hug. "Do you want me to feed you? You can't eat in a position like this?" Wonpil nodded and Jae started to feed him slowly. He was so gently and caring it surprised his favourite target. Usually Jae is this type of person who seems quite narcissistic but he actually really loves his members and is grateful for everything they're doing for him. After Wonpil finished his plate Jae carefully put it away making sure that it won't fall down and crash. After this he loos at Wonpil again becoming a warm feeling seeing how he snuggles his head on Jaes' chest. He softly stroked his soft hair gentle and caring as he always felt. Both boys were quiet for almost thirty minutes and Wonpil even half asleep. "Are you sleepy Piri? Wanna go to sleep?" He asked noticing how the eyes of the keyboardist glue shut. Latter nodded and Jae lay down, making sure that Wonpil had a comfortable position laying his head on his chest and the rest oh his body embraced in Jaes hold. "Are you comfy?" "Yes hyung, stop worrying." He replied, smiling softly.

"Can you... I mean could you... maybe sing a small lullaby?" Wonpil asked shyly and Jae nodded at the request starting to sing some of their songs silently lulling the younger into dreamland.

Jae on the other hand was awake a long time after this, admiring the boys' features. "Sleep well Piri." he mumbled.

Hours later Wonpil woke up again, clutching onto Jae as would his whole life depends on the oldest. Latter stroked his hair softly and said in a soothing tone "Shsh it's alright. Your hyung got you, I'm here." The keyboardist seemed to calm down as his heartbeat became regular again and his breathing calmed down. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Jae asked him and Wonpil nodded. "Alright, start whenever you're ready I'll listen."

"It's just... you all are joking so much. You say funny things, laugh... you even insult each other and it's funny because it's meant as fun. But you always say mean thins... just mean things about me." Hearing this Jae pulled him closer but let him continue without saying anything. "First I thought it was funny as well but over time... it stated to hurt." He started to cry again. "It made me feel like... you don't need me anymore." Wonpil said silently. "I'm unnecessary." Jae just pulled the boy even closer to him and run his hand through his hair, thinking carefully about what to say next. "Please listen till I'm finished okay?" he asked the younger who nodded. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel this way and I am incredibly sorry. I want you to know that you ARE necessary. Not only as member of our band but also as our friend. Piri, you are so precious and I feel really horrible that I said things that made you feel other way. In fact everything I say is because I can't show my love for you in another way. It may seem like a lame excuse but it's true. I never know what to say around you so I say mean things. I know this is not the right way and I am really sorry. You make me so happy bunny, you make all of us happy. I want you to know how much you mean to all of us, especially me. Everything I say is out of love and this is just my way of telling you that I care for you." Wonpil wasn't sure if he could believe the older or if he was just saying nonsense. "Maybe I am just scared. Scared because around you I only see the positive things, I can't concentrate properly. I want to hold you in my arms and cuddle you all the time. I want to protect you, take care of you. I don't know what this is but it scares me. I know it doesn't give me the right to act like this towards you and I am so so sorry." He softly kissed the top of the younger head making latter feel oddly comfortable.

"Are... are you sure?" Jae nodded. "Yes, I promise." Wonpil snuggled himself even more into Jaes touch. The oldest continued to play with his hair and both were quiet, it was a comfortable silence.

After good twenty minutes Younghyun knocked on the door. "May I come in?" After looking at the again half asleep Wonpil he lightly shook his head. "I guess today will be a stay-in-bed day." "Alright, I don't want to disturb anything." And with that he left the two alone again. "Thank you Jae hyung." Wonpil mumbled softly. "There's nothing to thank me for. I was acting like an actual dick so the only thing I can do is treat you and make you feel special." Wonpil smiled brightly feeling more comfortable than ever ago. Looking at Jae he suddenly felt the huge urge to connect their lips and after hesitating a bit he pecked Jaes lips. As jae didn't react Wonpil looked away embarrassed but he was stopped by Jae locking their lips. Something none of the boys would've expected to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this   
> I'm trying to improve my writing skills so it would be a great help for me if you could picture faults out if you want!


End file.
